


Entwine

by VirtualElectr8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualElectr8/pseuds/VirtualElectr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3:30am. I haven't written all week, and wanted something short to write. So I searched good old tumblr, and found a, "You're afraid of losing me in crowds so you hold my hand, but you still do it around 5 people and I'm getting suspicious" prompt!! So.. I wrote some cute red Cronkri fluff. It makes a change from the dark stuff i usually write. I hope its up to standard still!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwine

Actually, it's been a while now. It's hard to remember exactly when he first started doing this. Quite obviously, though, it was soon after he agreed to your futile attempts to get him to go places with you. Of course, to you, they were always dates in disguise. To him, you'd simply guilt tripped him about being turned down so many times, and his overly caring nature just could not stand by and watch!

It had taken about a month, perhaps, before Kankri Vantas seemed to actually enjoy your little outings. Of course, he was always very strict about his public presentation, and seemed to monitor his own behaviour very closely. Though a fool would be able to tell that his attitude towards you had changed. It stopped being a fight to make him accompany you, and he slowly eased into accepting your offer the first time you asked. It took time, of course. Everything always does with Kankri. Though, patience is a virtue, and so you've learned while watching him slowly warm up to the idea of you. It was astoundingly rewarding. It was bizarre that something so simple could feel so good.  
And more recently; within the last few weeks, perhaps, Kankri had even brought forward the idea of gallivanting with you all by himself, with no encouragement needed! However, admittedly, you did try to steer him away from the idea of dragging you along to a peaceful protest, which involved walking the length of your city twice; there and back again, to give evidence of unison despite race or identity amongst the people. You mean no harm, but a movie was much more interesting. And a lot less tiring, too.  
Kankri was short. You figured he'd stopped growing a few years ago, actually. He stood a shy 5'5", while you towered over him with a proud 6'1" to your name. The two of you had been wandering around the town together regularly for half a year now, at least. And one day, when the city centre was particularly busy, he had reached out all of a sudden, and took hold of your hand. His grip was surprisingly strong; firm and determined. Though as soon as you glanced back at him, this image had soon cracked as he poured out a lengthy apology, which you only just caught the gist of. You wish he'd stop doing that quite so often.  
"... I hope you don't mind," he'd said, stumbling over his words with hot cheeks and uncoordinated lips. "I-- there's just- there's so many people, Cronus. I'd hate to be swept away in here."  
And so, you allowed it. Of course, you would have allowed it whether he explained or not. You didn't decide to spend as many days with this person as possible for no reason, obviously. And so, it became the done thing to do when the two of you went exploring. He would sometimes skip days, and you figured it was to space his actions out a bit more - an attempt of making them more acceptable in smaller quantities, if you will. But that was then. And at this stage, you know he isn't afraid of being pulled back by the current; submerged in strangers and losing sight of you. And you know this because these crowds could be minimal - sometimes they did not even exist. You have often been met with the familiar warmth of his skin, and you swear you're learning the patterns of his fingerprints from all the times they've swept over yours so slowly; so gently. The lines of his palm are soft, but deep, and you've yet to feel him pull away as you trace them with your thumb. His fingers clamber between your own unexpecting digits like a child climbing into bed; eager and relieved. He does not need to hold on so tightly, but that doesn't seem to be stopping him. For he is not simply 'holding'; Kankri is clinging. As though you may disappear, turn to sand and slip right through his fingers if he is not careful. Each of the digits possessed by the both of you sit so nicely together; so calmly. Like a jigsaw, you've become convinced that they were supposed to connect like this. You no longer mind the scratchy material of his sweatshirt, which rubs against your bare wrist, irritating it needlessly, drawing your attention ever closer to the feeling of completion he gives you.

Kankri no longer fears losing sight of you in the hustle and bustle of the busy districts.He just wants to hold your hand. And you want him to hold your hand also.  
Maybe he knows. You hope he knows. Because the sun is setting and with it goes your voice. Your throat is dry, and you've so much to say yet absolutely nothing at all. All to confess, yet nothing which is worthy of him. The sky has bloomed from the red bud of dawn, and the hot patterns dance upon the clouds, dimming the atmosphere as if it were mood lighting, just for the two of you. The old, inky paint which once coated the railings is peeling, and yet somehow it is flattering to the atmosphere. You suppose maybe it is the absent crash of waves as the waters lie still which encourage this; or maybe the flocks of sea-birds travelling to a new location for the night causes it. Either way, the scene is most definitely set. Your heart pounds, crashing against your ribs so heavily that you fear physical pain, and when you catch his eyes peering up from the ground to study you, you wonder if he can feel it. Or maybe feel it. Maybe he can feel your eyes surveying him, drinking him in like the finest wine, for you are drunk on his presence alone, and dizzied further by his beauty. Or maybe it is your pulse. You are sure he is holding onto you tightly enough to feel your pulse racing, your veins throbbing against your skin in desperation for recognition. Maybe your palm is clammy against his; more so than usual, and yes maybe it's uncomfortable, but you get the idea that this isn't the problem. You wonder if he understands. If he can hear the silent words you whisper to him upon every glance, and can feel every letter which you toy with in your mouth but never give existence. Maybe he feels the same shudders down his spine - the same tightening in his stomach when you say his name, and the same confusion when you are not around.  
He chews at his lip. You can only offer your most nervous smile.  
His grip tightens and he returns it.  
The wind carries your silences, and together, unspoken words are translated to ears which prick up at the gale's comforting whistle, and you know. Both of you. You are understood.  
Because the promenade is empty. Not a soul to be seen. Even the sun has subsided, resting beyond the water.  
And still the two of you walk.

Hand in hand. Entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Cute gay babies, that's all this is. I just wanted to write, okay? omg ;;  
> Maybe it's appropriate to write my first cronkri fluff fic today, as gay marriage was legalised all over the US today!  
> I hope it was up to standard. Thank you for your time, if you managed to get this far uwu <3


End file.
